


spellbound

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Truth Spells, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza is under a spell which forces her to tell the truth. That isn't the only reason for her honesty.





	spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> For Erzajane Week 2019 prompt- spellbound :)

When Lucy and Wendy trailed in behind Gray and Natsu, and nobody else followed, Mirajane’s smile faltered, a frown creasing her beautiful features. 

 

“Where’s Erza?” 

 

The team exchanged a look between them, and Mirajane felt her anxiety peak. Natsu rolled his eyes, kicked a chair and then flopped down on it. Gray grumbled something under his breath and headed towards the bathroom, and Lucy just sighed, exhausted, flopping onto Cana’s lap. 

 

Wendy approached the bar, smiled awkwardly with Charla held tightly to her chest. 

 

“Erza-san has gone home. When we finished our job she was… cursed, by the enemy. She’s going to sleep it off.” 

 

She realised her mistake almost immediately, when Mirajane’s eyes widened, fingers already tearing at the apron she wore, preparing to leave. 

 

“Don’t worry, Mira-san! She’s okay; the curse did not impact her physically. I gave her a full examination, I promise.” Wendy blushed, averted her gaze, and Mirajane did not know if she felt more concern than curiosity. The latter took over, and she paused, body falling forward inquizically. 

 

“Why has she gone straight home then?” 

 

“The curse… ummm…” Wendy struggled. 

 

“It forces her to be honest, to say whatever is on her mind.” Charla interjected, a smirk on her lips. 

 

“So, why did she go home?” 

 

“Erza told Lucy that she had gained weight, Natsu that he smelled weird and needed to take a bath, and Gray that his form when creating using his magic had gotten sloppy. She also said that Wendy was beautiful and would make a wonderful bride.” Charla laughed, folding her arms and hopping from Wendy’s arms. Of course she would see the humour in this; it was harmlessly sinister enough to amuse Charla for weeks. 

Mirajane paused, undecided. She had been in love with Erza for years, and if she left now that fact would no doubt be obvious to everyone, which would include the subject of Mirajane’s affection. However, she did not think that she would be able to last the remainder of the day without seeing Erza’s face; without knowing for sure that she was okay. 

 

With a growl of frustration, Mirajane pulled her apron off and threw it onto the counter.

 

“Lisanna, can you watch the bar for me for a few hours?” 

 

Her sister gave her a look, smug and knowing, and Mirajane was irritated by how similar they had become in their years apart, knowing how tiresome her teasing could be having been subjected to it since she had told her sister about the feelings she held for the Fairy Queen. 

 

“Sure thing, Mira-nee. Have fun.” The teasing lilt to her voice did not go unnoticed, and some members of the guild turned towards them in questioning. Mirajane flinched, pushed passed the curious gazes of her guildmates and left for Erza’s apartment. 

 

The journey was short, the small apartment closer to the guild than the Fairy Hills accommodation, and Mirajane was grateful that, knowing that it allowed her to see Erza quicker, and that was always a positive.  

 

Soon enough, she stood outside, slightly breathless from the humid air and her brisk walk, but still Mirajane did not hesitate to knock with confidence, and when the door opened a crack and large brown eyes peered with inside, unharmed and shining, Mirajane let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Erza, I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay?” Her voice rose with the question, and she placed her hand on the doorframe, forcing it open fully. People often forget that her strength rivalled Erza’s, but the redhead never, and when her brow furrowed it was not in surprise, but poorly veiled anguish. 

 

“Mirajane! I was desperate to see you.” Erza breathed, seemingly unthinking, and then covered her mouth and red cheeks with her hand. 

 

Although Mirajane was thrown by the outburst, she still smiled at the other woman. For someone as confident as Erza, having her decisions taken away must be a particular kind of hell. Mirajane was sympathetic to that. 

 

“Can I come in?” She asked slowly, and Erza nodded, stepping away from the door. 

 

Inside was messy, of course, with all the items Erza had taken on the mission strewn across her hallway, but Mirajane paid no mind to that, headed straight for the kitchen instead. 

 

“What are you doing, Mirajane?” Erza followed her closely, cautiously, and although the concerned pout which drew up her lips was adorable, Mirajane still wanted to kiss it away. 

 

“You’ve just returned home from a job and we don’t know how long this curse will last. You worry about that, I’ll worry about what you’re going to eat tonight.” She pulled her hair up as she spoke, opening cupboards and draws to reveal a startlingly small amount of food. 

 

“Your cooking has always been my favourite.” Erza blurted, and then groaned. Mirajane hid behind her movements, concealing her own pink cheeks, and did not turn when Erza scuttled out of the room. 

 

There was pasta and sauce in the cupboard but not much else, and Mirajane found chicken in the freezer, and cheese and vegetables in the fridge. They were just beginning to sprout, but she cut off the bad bits as she waited for the meat to defrost. It was a simple meal, but it was about all she could manage with the ingredients Erza had. With a disgruntled sigh, Mirajane resolved to take the other woman food shopping whenever she could. 

 

For the hour it took Mirajane to prepare and cook the food, she was not disturbed by Erza. Part of her was grateful for that, as she knew that she worked better by herself in the kitchen, and yet still her heart yearned to spend as much time with the other woman as possible, even if it meant a distraction whilst she cooked. 

 

“Can I do anything to help?” Erza appeared in the doorway, and Mirajane did not think she had ever seen the other woman so on edge and sheepish. 

 

“I’m just about to plate up. I hope you’re hungry.” 

 

“I’d eat anything you made me.” She replied, eyes screwed shut and jaw rigid. 

 

Mirajane realised something as she grated the cheese onto the meal, allowing her gaze to wander to the redhead. 

 

“You’re only forced to answer people honestly, not say whatever comes into your head it would seem. So at least that’s something.” 

 

Erza hummed, taking a fork full of food. 

 

“When this began I had to say any thought that came into my mind. It is pleasant to see that it is weakening.” 

 

Relief set in as it became apparent that the curse was not going to last, and Mirajane allowed herself to relax a little, body reclining into the wooden chair as she watched Erza eat. It should have been awkward, but after years of rivalry that slowly bloomed into friendship, Mirajane did not know if there was much she would not share with the redhead. 

 

She did not realise she was staring until Erza turned her eyes up towards Mirajane’s, a smile softening her usually hard features. 

 

“You have a beautiful smile, Mirajane.”

 

The demon flushed, cleared her throat and looked away, out the window at the falling sun. 

 

“So the curse isn’t wearing off entirely, I see.” She murmured, mirth forced onto her tongue where love wanted to sit; where a confession was brewing. 

 

Erza set her cutlery down gently, her hand reaching across the table to sit tentatively on Mirajane’s pale fingers.

 

“That wasn’t the curse talking, Mira.” 

 

At that, the white-haired woman’s neck snapped up, eyes wide and hopeful. There was an affection on Erza’s parted lips that she had not seen before, or maybe had but had written off as something platonic, something other than the pulse of tension that now sat between them. 

 

Unsure, Mirajane leaned her body forward, held her lips inches away from Erza’s to give her the opportunity. She did not take it, instead pressing her mouth firmly against Mirajane’s. They moved softly, not wanting the scare the other away, but also not wanting to separate. 

 

Years of frustration and longing burst free in that moment, and it was a test to Mirajane’s patience, but she would not push their relationship - whatever it may be - whilst Erza was still spellbound, unable to fully control her words and possibly her actions. 

 

It was anxiety inducing, of course, but Erza’s brown eyes were infinite in their endearment, and Mirajane could not see how that could be faked with magic. 

 

She bit her lip in hesitance,

 

“Eat your dinner, Erza; we can talk more later.” 

 

The redhead nodded, took another forkful of her food, and did not comment when Mirajane left for the kitchen to cool down, and think of answers that she would not find in the bottom of a sink, or the lining of a black bag. Still, her mouth tasted like Erza, and it was pleasant, something natural and enticing all at once. 

 

Mirajane had questions that needed answers, but they were secondary to Erza’s health, and she would make sure that the redhead was in her own mind before she pried further. And with that frustration knotting her heart, Mirajane cleaned up Erza’s house, her mind still left in a chaotic and emotional mess. 

 


End file.
